Together Again
by Kitty Uzumaki
Summary: Hiashi has found out that his late wife has had an affair with someone before Hinata's birth. How will Hinata and Hanabi react to the news? Who is the other child that Hiashi's late wife has giving birth to?
1. Chapter 1

**Kitty: Ohayou minna-san, this is another Naruto-Yu Yu Hakusho crossover story, so please be gentle with it…now without further ado, let me present the one who's going to do the disclaimer.**

**Hiei: Hn, I'm not doing the disclaimer.**

**Kitty: I wasn't going to say you, I need someone else to do it…come on in Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Why do I have to do this disclaimer?**

**Kitty: Because if you don't do it, I tell your fan girls where you are.**

**Sasuke: Kitty Uzumaki does not own Naruto and Yu Yu Hakusho, they belong to their rightful owners**

**Kitty: Thank you Sasuke, now to the story.**

_**Summary: Hiashi's late wife has had an affair and with that affair a child was born. The child is Botan. How will she react to the news? How will Hinata and Hanabi react to the news of them having an older sister? **_

Together again

Chapter one

Hiashi Hyuuga pressed his lips together as he look at the letter that his late wife left him, he was looking through some of his late wife's things when he stopped at a letter that he was now reading. Curious, he took the letter and opened it as he began to read it when he was shocked at what he read.

_My dearest Hiashi,_

_I know this may be hard to believe, but you must know this. Before you and I were to conceive our precious Hinata, I had an affair with someone outside of the clan with a man I had encounter and had a daughter, but I could not keep her so he had to take her away for fear of anyone in the clan finding out and wanting to kill her. I have named her Botan and she was a lovely little girl when she was born. I am sorry my love for keeping this secret from you, I did not mean for this to happen._

_That is why I have decided to write this letter in case something happens to me. I love you Hiashi and even if you don't forgive me I will always love you._

_Love, your wife_

_Hiroko Hyuuga._

An affair? His beautiful late wife had an affair with someone outside of the clan? And had a child with the man she had an affair with? Hiashi was livid, he didn't know what to do with this news that he had received. Should he tell the clan about Hiroko's betrayal? Should he tell his daughters about them having another sister?

Hanabi wouldn't even care since she never had a chance to spend time with her mother because she was still a baby, but Hinata…

Just thinking about his oldest getting the news of her mother's affair and another child, it might not bode well.

Hiashi may not show it, but he really cares about his eldest daughter. The reason why he kept on calling her 'weak', 'useless', and 'not fit for the clan', it's so that she can prove him wrong that she is not all those things and also because Hinata reminds him of Hiroko.

With a sigh, Hiashi decided to call in his daughters and his nephew and tell them about what he has found out about his late wife.

Somewhere else

Koenma sighed as he looks at the documents in his hands.

He has to tell her today about it or else, besides she has the right to know about her origins.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened as a familiar blue hair, pink kimono and amethyst eyes female came in the office.

"George said you wanted to see me." Botan said.

"Yes, come here and take a seat Botan." Koenma said.

Botan nods her head as she closed the door before she walked over to where Koenma is and took a seat in front of the desk.

"Botan, I need to tell you something." Koenma said.

"What is it sir?" asked Botan, curious to what he has to say.

Koenma look at his best ferry girl before taking a deep breath, "Botan, you have a family."

Botan blinked, "What?"

"You have a family Botan, two sisters who are still alive." Koenma said.

"I don't understand." Botan said.

"Well before you were born, a woman by the name of Hiroko Hyuuga had an affair with your father, Hikaru. And with that affair, you were born, but your father had to take you away from your mother because she was already married and feared that her clan might kill you." Koenma said.

Botan's eyes widened at what she heard.

Koenma continued, "Years later, your mother gave birth to your sister name Hinata and later on gave birth to your other sister Hanabi before she died due to an illness."

"Do they know? My sisters, do they know of my existence?" asked Botan.

"I don't know if they do." Koenma said.

"Why are you telling me now? Why didn't you tell me this before?" asked Botan.

"I wanted to tell you, but I don't know how I was going to tell you." Koenma said.

Botan didn't know what to say, she just found out that she has a family that might not know of her existence, she just stayed quiet before she stood up and ran out of the office. Left the palace, summoning her oar and began to fly to the Ningenkai.

End of chapter one

**Kitty: Ohayou again minna-san, I hope you like the first chapter. I'll try to update soon with the second chapter and try to update my other stories.**

**Yusuke: Oi Kitty, why didn't I make an appearance?**

**Kitty: *rolls eyes* You will in the second chapter, you just have to be patient.**

**Yusuke: Oh man, what a was- *gets knocked out unconscious***

**Kitty: *puts away frying pan* Seriously, what is up with that guy? Anyway I hope you enjoy this story and I hope I get some of your feedbacks before I work on the second chapter, until then…ja ne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kitty: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto, they belong to their rightful owners. But I do own this plot.**

Together again

Chapter two

**At the Hyuuga manor**

Hiashi has called in his daughters and nephew for a meeting.

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji entered his office as Hiashi waits for them.

"You called us, Hiashi-sama?" asked Neji as he and his cousins bowed to the older Hyuuga for respect.

Hiashi look at them and nod their heads, "Yes, take a seat."

The three nod their heads as they sat down in front of the leader of the clan.

"I have called you three here because I have some news." Hiashi began.

"What is it father?" asked his youngest daughter, Hanabi.

Hiashi look at his two daughters and his nephew before taking a deep breath, "I found a letter from my late wife."

Hinata quickly look up at her father before looking down again while Neji was silent and Hanabi blinked.

"What, what does it say?" asked Hinata.

"I don't know how to say this, but she had an affair with someone outside of the clan." Hiashi said.

Hinata's eyes widened while Hanabi and Neji just kept quiet, letting the information sink in.

"With that affair, she had a child, a daughter. But that child was taken by the father due to the fact the clan will kill her." Hiashi said, "Hinata, Hanabi; you both have an older sister name Botan."

"Another older sister?" asked Hanabi.

Hiashi nods his head.

"I see." Hanabi said.

"What will you do now Hiashi-sama?" asked Neji.

"I don't know." Hiashi replied.

"Is she alive?" asked Hanabi.

"I don't know." Hiashi said.

Hinata stood up and bowed, "Excuse me, but I need to meet up with my team."

Hiashi nods his head, "Very well."

Hinata bowed one more time before she walked out of her father's study, to let the information sink in.

Somewhere else

Yusuke Urameshi went inside the Yukimura restaurant where his fiancé is waiting for him.

"Hey Keiko" he greeted once he was inside

"Hey Yusuke" greeted the beautiful brunette.

"You ready to head to grandma's temple?" asked the former spirit detective.

"Just let me get my purse" Keiko said as she began to head upstairs.

Yusuke sighed as he waited for her when he heard a beep.

He blinked before he took out his communicator and opened it as Koenma's face appeared.

"What up Koenma?" he asked, nonchalant.

"Yusuke, have you seen Botan?" asked the toddler prince, worried.

"No" replied Yusuke, "Why, what's up?"

Koenma sighed, "She left my office after I told her something about her origins"

"Her origins?" asked Yusuke.

"If you see her, tell her that I'm really sorry for not telling her." Koenma said before the screen went blank.

Yusuke closed the communicator and put it away, looking worried for the blue haired deity.

Keiko came downstairs with her pure.

"Yusuke, I'm ready" she said the she saw her fiancée looking worried, "What's wrong?"

"Koenma just contacted me, it seems Botan left the Reikai after he told her something" Yusuke said.

Worried about her best friend, Keiko look at Yusuke, "We have to look for her."

Yusuke nods his head.

The couple walked out of the restaurant and began their search for the deity of death.

End of chapter two

**Kitty: so what do you think? You like it? you hate it? what do you think? Anyway, I can't wait to read your feedback on this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Naruto.**

Together again

Chapter three

Hinata was crying on her mother's grave, she lied to her father about meeting up with Shino and Kiba. After hearing what her father said, Hinata decided to come to the gravesite and cry on her mother's grave.

"Okasan." cried Hinata.

"Hinata." Came a voice.

Hinata turned around to see Ino there, looking worried. "Are you alright?"

Hinata stood up and ran over to the blonde, crying on her as Ino hugged her and rubbed her back.

Ino held her tighter, whispering comforting words to the indigo haired female's ears.

Ino sighed, she was visiting Asuma's grave to leave flowers when she saw Hinata and heard her cry and decided to comfort her.

"Come on Hinata, let's go for a walk." Said the blonde.

Hinata nods her head, sniffing.

Ino smiled as she took Hinata away from the graveyard, still holding onto her and whispering comforting words to the Hyuuga heiress as they begin to walk back to the village.

Unknown to the two kunoichis, someone was watching the entire thing before disappearing.

Somewhere else

Kurama hugged his secret love as she kept on crying on his shoulder.

Kurama was busy studying when Botan appear, crying to him and Kurama stopped studying and went over to hug the blue haired deity.

"Botan, what's wrong?" whispered Kurama.

"Kurama…I've been lied." sobbed Botan.

Kurama held her closer, "What do you mean?"

Botan look at the red head, her eyes already red and puffy as she told him what Koenma said.

"…and…and…he had the nerve to tell me now." cried Botan.

Kurama held her tighter, feeling anger towards the toddler prince. He wants nothing more than to go to the Reikai and teach Koenma a lesson, but he decided to settle in comforting the woman of his dreams and good friend.

Kurama heard a beep coming from his pocket.

He sighed as he took out to answer it with his free hand, to see Yusuke's face.

"Kurama, we need your help. Botan-"began Yusuke.

"Botan is here with me." Kurama said.

"Really?" asked Yusuke.

Kurama nods his head.

"Alright, we'll be at your place." Yusuke said.

"Very well." Kurama said.

The screen went blank as Kurama put his communicator away to continue holding the crying Botan.

After crying so much, Botan fell asleep in Kurama's arms.

Kurama scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed.

He gently laid her there and covered her with the covers, letting her sleep.

With Yusuke and Keiko

Yusuke put away his communicator as Keiko look at him.

"What did Kurama say?" she asked.

"Botan is over there with him." Yusuke said.

"Really? Should we head over there?" asked Keiko.

"Well better call grandma and tell her where Botan is." Yusuke said.

"Aren't you going to call Koenma as well?" asked Keiko.

"Maybe later, until we find out why Botan left." Yusuke said, taking out his phone.

Keiko nods her head. "Alright."

End of chapter three

**Kitty: What do you think of chapter three? Yes, I know it's short, but I'll try to make it longer in later chapters. Will Botan meet her sisters? Who is the person that was watching Ino and Hinata? All of this and more will be answered in later chapters. Please send me your feedbacks, I look forward to reading them. Until then, ja ne.**


End file.
